


Marks

by liveonanon



Series: Salt Skin [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonanon/pseuds/liveonanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varied and primitive, perhaps, but before the last marks fade Akashi makes new ones.  Kagami's an animal too, though, so most of the time it doesn't slip by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> A plotbunny came and sat on me until I wrote this. I always thought of Akashi being a bit more...hmm, feral? than Kuroko, so on that vein consequentially he would be a bit more physically possessive with whoever he was with, yes? So here's to our boys being a bit bitey.

Marks (2013.02.05)

The first time is _the_ first time, and in the morning when he wakes to the bleary five o'clock dawn, gray and rising, he has to fight to keep every muscle still and his heartbeat steady. It wouldn't do to wake the tiger in bed, after all, curled so protectively around him.

Ever so slowly he shifts until he's facing Kagami. The first thing he sees his broad shoulder, arm draped over Akashi's torso, one big paw cradled on the side of Akashi's head. He is so close every exhale brushes across Akashi's face; his lips are mere centimeters away. For something he had set his eyes on for so long, to have him so near all of a sudden is shocking, for all of Akashi's tedious predictions. Kagami himself was shocking last night, the way he seemingly drank and drank but in the end, Akashi realized he was only giving what he could give to no-one else.

_Kuroko_ rises to his mind and before he knows it, his hand is tracking that wide back, finding the wingbones he dug into last night. He fondly traces the flesh there. When his hands slip back unnoticed, they're tinged with red. _I've broken into his skin,_ he thinks. And smiles.

But it isn't enough. He longs to worm underneath it, until one of them can't breathe without the other.

The next time he is more subtle. He sidles up, lets Kagami sniff him (and he does, puts his nose right in between his thighs before he takes him down so far Akashi _keens_ ) and this time when he arches off the bed he screams so loud Kagami has to cover his mouth with his hand. He bites; but Kagami doesn't let go. He lets Akashi lick the sting away and when they're both sufficiently recovered, he pretends Akashi didn't manipulate him into that.

It is only coincidence that the marks on his back were just fading.

After that Akashi is even more subtle (primal). He takes (cajoles, pleads, demands) Kagami shopping and when the shopkeeper is about to spray Kagami with something vile he knocks it away, plucks a sample bottle off of the rack, and patronizingly dabs a little behind Kagami's ears.

"Much better," he says. His tone is bland but his eyes smirk when they meet Kagami's.

"Are you saying I smell bad or something?" He gives Akashi a light smack across the ass, like he is one of his American 'guys'. Akashi mock-frowns. Kagami just reaches out and does it again, and this time Akashi's eyes narrow speculatively.

"No. None of that yet."

" _Yet._ " Kagami's grin is fierce and stunning.

Next to them, the salesperson is scandalized but even more so when Akashi lobs a powder puff at Kagami's forehead and doesn't miss.

Thus the game begins. He bites; Kagami bites back. He claws; Kagami claws back. They chase each other around the bed like overeager puppies, and he has to wonder at what hidden element of fun Kagami had unearthed out of him all this time. Because Kagami's mind is as young as new leaves, laughing in the wind, and for all that Akashi had burned and buried deep down, he is not immune to calls to the surface. Now he draws blinking in the sun, and Kagami holds a hand out to him, uncaring, unhesitant.

( _how much of that is desperation how much of that is real affection I hate to ask I can't ask I can't ask_ )

He only wishes it were true.

He leaves red marks well-sucked on Kagami's thighs and calves. Kagami leaves tender sets of teethmarks around the heels of his biceps and feet (an impossibly sensitive and erotic act that leaves Akashi wide-eyed and incoherent). They both lap until the evidence is long clean and erased, and lust has once again been subdued into a distant murmur. Then Kagami is all the affectionate feline that he never was, and solicitatedly takes Akashi into his arms, tucks him under his chin. Devotion, given freely.

Akashi cannot think. He has been adored, admired, a victim of both jealousy and grudging respect. But no one has ever just _given_. He briefly debates calling Kagami a dog and not a cat, because only canines give to their masters without expecting anything back.

Alarm rings in his head. His arms reach up to push Kagami away -

\- no. The situation is still within acceptable parameters.

He is deliberately cutting. He ties Kagami up and while he always satisfies both of them, he makes sure Kagami feels a very real sting of powerlessness. He is deliberately cruel and sometimes, with Kagami gasping and whimpering, his big body betraying his helpless state of arousal, Akashi has to reach deep within himself for his legendary ironfisted control.

He cannot lose it here and simply plunder, not even if he wants to.

Of course there is one day when it simply snaps and he leaves marks everywhere - bites and sucks and sweet kisses juxtaposed with the careless flicks of a knife. Kagami is so afraid but Akashi, lying in his arms after blacking out from his spectacular release, is _terrified_.

_I am human am I human?_ he thinks. _what have I done who am I to do this? To another human being?_

But the next morning Kagami laughs and there is no lie in his eyes when he says, "Good morning, I made breakfast". Akashi's lips stutter over an apology that never breaks through the wall of his lips but his actions find soothe in rubbing ointment all over Kagami's chest once they're out of the bath. He kisses each one and Kagami's hand rests in his hair. He smiles and there is no lie and Akashi's heart _breaks_ , the tiniest fissure that the experiment has gone too far.

He lifts his arms to push -

\- no. He can't this time, because Kagami is too strong. He is reminded of magnetic pull, of the desperate hope of cornered men. No matter how much he reminds himself of predators and the hunters that kill them, his hands inevitably twine themselves in Kagami's long hair and he leaves the half-whorls of his nails in Kagami's broad back.

Now every morning when Kagami makes breakfast, humming by the stove, Akashi burns with the knowledge of every mark he's made the night before, hidden just underneath the veil of a shirt. And that he cannot escape this downward spiral as much as he could stop breathing.

Sometimes Kagami picks up the phone and the shadows lengthen on his face. "Hey there," he answers then, and Akashi's eyes snap up at the tone he uses, coaxing, pleading. "What's up, Kuroko?" The conversation is wrapped up in minutes but it could have been hours by the way Akashi was staring, his ugly mood hanging off of every syllable. When Kagami is gone Akashi goes online and beats people all day at online shogi, wins a fortune, and is finally a bit calmer when Kagami returns, still Kuroko-less and glum.

Akashi sprinkles bites in a line down his chest and lovingly adorns a semicircle of teethmarks on the inside of Kagami's thigh, but he doesn't wait for the marks to fade before making more. He watches Kagami buck under his command, thrashing and utterly wanton, and feels triumphant.

The taste of revenge is both bitter and glorious.


End file.
